


Bloom

by rosenkrone



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosenkrone/pseuds/rosenkrone
Summary: Alisha does not think she will ever truly understand Rose though it does not stop her from trying.





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Tales Femslash Week

It always seems to happen. Some random comment sets it off and soon they are bickering and Rose is stubbornly attempting to push her away while Alisha chases after her.  Both of them are too hardheaded and eventually the journey continues on with an awkward air of tension hanging between them.  Alisha hates that it somehow always ends up like this.  She knows there are areas where she is lacking but if Rose purposely provokes her, she will never manage to grow.  It is frustrating to say the least.

They take a small break and Alisha keeps to herself.  Lailah presses a comforting hand against her shoulder, sharing a soft smile.  “I know this hasn’t been easy.  Thank you for being patient.”  The apologies are heartfelt and Alisha knows that Lailah means well but she is not the one making things difficult.  

“I apologize for my behavior as well.”  Alisha turns away from Lailah.  “I am afraid I let my temper get the best of me.  My actions were quite unseemly for a princess.”

Lailah seems as if she is about to say something but Rose’s arrival interrupts.  She avoids looking at Alisha, her voice gruff as she speaks. “We should get going.”  

Alisha’s heart sinks at the brusque tone but she wordlessly steps forward, following after Rose. They manage to travel through two towns without speaking to one another and she is not certain which is worse, the arguments over nothing or the silence that seems to stretch for far too long.

A wooded area comes into view and Rose pauses, kneeling by the side of the path.  Alisha watches, curious but silent, not wanting to tempt fate by voicing a question.

Rose stands, turning to Alisha with an unreadable expression as she approaches.  Her hand reaches out, brushing against Alisha’s hair.  The touch lingers, a soft expression appearing on Rose’s face.  “Flowers really suit you, huh…”

It takes a moment for Alisha to realize that Rose has spoken to her and another to realize that she has placed a flower within her hair.  She blinks, not quite certain what is happening.  Her face feels far too warm and Rose is actually smiling at her instead of trying to start an argument.  The very thought leaves her feeling somewhat off balance after everything else that has happened between them.

Alisha hesitantly reaches up, fingers brushing against the soft petals.  Though it may be foolish, she wants to think that this could be Rose’s attempt at a peace offering.  It may not be an apology, but perhaps it is a step in the right direction.

 

* * *

 

After returning from Camlann, Rose makes it a habit to stay in Ladylake every so often.  Of course these visits are never announced and she has a tendency to sneak up on Alisha whenever possible but Alisha finds that she looks forward to these occasions.  They still bicker from time to time though Alisha can tell that Rose is making an effort to keep her informed about everything that is happening and so she does her best to maintain the tentative peace they share.  Even when Rose drags her away from her duties, insisting that all work and no play is absolutely unforgiveable.

“You’ll thank me later.” The look on Rose’s face is one that promises trouble but the day is far too lovely to start a fight.  And a break does sound rather nice.  Alisha is certain it has nothing at all to do with the fact that Rose has yet to let go of her hand or the pleading look that follows when she hesitates.  With a sigh, Alisha relents, allowing Rose to tug her forward.  

The place Rose leads her to is on the outskirts of the city, away from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace and the noble quarters.  Rose flops on the ground, pulling Alisha with her before stretching out on the ground. Alisha loses herself in the sounds of nature, breathing in the crisp air and letting her eyes fall shut.  It is actually rather pleasant, though she is not quite ready to admit that out loud.

Something soft brushes against her cheek and Alisha wrinkles her nose at the ticklish sensation. Lashes fluttering, she opens her eyes to find Rose holding a flower against her face, watching with an amused smile.  The moment is broken when Rose darts forward, pressing the flower against her face and dragging it across her skin, leaving a sticky residue behind.

“Rose!”  Alisha wipes at the mess, frowning when it does little good.

“It suits you. Especially the color.”  Rose pokes at Alisha’s cheek, rubbing at the bits of flower and making it even worse.

Alisha moves without thinking, grabbing at Rose’s wrist and narrowing her eyes.  It does little to intimidate Rose who uses her other hand to press another flower against Alisha’s face, this time across the bridge of her nose.  

“Beautiful.”  The giggles only serve to fuel Alisha’s ire. Rose is far too quick but Alisha is determined.

Somehow she manages to pin Rose to the ground though Alisha doubts Rose minds, not when she shares a suggestive wink and continues to giggle until she’s practically breathless. Alisha can feel her face flushing and her grip on Rose loosens.  It only takes a few moments for one hand to wiggle free, teasing along Alisha’s side and making her yelp, Rose’s name echoing across the area.

 

* * *

 

“These are for you, Princess.”  Rose hands the colorful bouquet to Alisha with a flourish and Alisha hesitantly accepts.

“Thank you.”  The flowers are beautiful though she is not quite sure what the occasion is.  “Though may I ask why?”

Rose glances away.  “Do I need a reason to give a pretty lady flowers?”

“Yes.”  Though they have grown closer as of late, this is still Rose and Alisha is certain there is some ulterior motive that she is missing.  

Edna sighs, poking at Rose with the tip of her umbrella when she refuses to elaborate.  “Some idiot at the bridge wouldn’t let her pass unless she took it.”

“She had the funniest expression on her face.”  Lailah chimes in next, cheerfully ignoring Rose’s look of betrayal.  “Lilac the words to describe it.”

It takes a few minutes for Alisha to realize why both Edna and Rose groan.  When the word play finally dawns on her, Alisha presses a hand to her mouth, trying to hide the sudden laughter that threatens to escape.

“Well, flowers aren’t exactly my thing.”  Rose crosses her arms, a hint of redness spreading across her cheeks.  “They’re more suited to a princess anyway.”  

There seems to be a hint of truth beneath the clumsy words and Alisha smiles.  Taking advantage of Rose’s distraction, she closes the distance between them and carefully tucks a flower behind Rose’s ear before pressing a light kiss to her cheek.  “I think this suits you despite how thorny you can be.”

“So orchid.”  Lailah shakes her head.

Edna sighs.  “They’re both a pain in the bud.”


End file.
